User blog:Hopiakuta/ « Bill Griffith Wilson
Half of a century plus two drowning in, strangling in, suffocating in totgeschwiegen twelve step serenity. « » « Bill Griffith Wilson & Bob Holbrook Smith » .odt Bill Griffith Wilson denounced the New Democrat Franklin Delano Roosevelt New Deal, and died of tobacco induced emphysema & pneumonia, demanding whiskey, « water of life », « life water », « lifewater », « aqua vitae », « aqua vita », in a risky rebellion against himself. Bob Holbrook Smith died of tobacco colon cancer; tobacco cancer is a dominant twelve step anonymous diagnosis: one of the cheapest versions of global positioning system is to find the largest secondhand tobaccowall in any city or district: global poisoning system. Wherever is the thickest tobacco stench likely designates a meetinghall. Both died in an Oxford Group, in wine whine. John Neville had had whine fortified homes @ Bower Hill and Woodville, near Fort Pittsborough, Clipzburgh, Pistolvania, Gunshine State [ or Florida‽ ], neither Killadelphia, nor Saint Dusky River, Paternòville. { There is a 2001 autobiography « Touched: The Jerry Sandusky Story » where he had asked « How much do you weigh, young man? ». « This book will be a special read for anyone who respects people who are unselfish and give a little piece of themselves to everyone with whom they come in contact. »; ending with « ...original piece of work! ». He had given a little Dick Vermeil meal of himself, an original piece of meal. Touched in the head, as well as the head, & that other head, very giving, and under the showerroom showerhead. « Kip » Keith Richeal, Beaver Falls, Beaver Field, Beaver Stadium, is approximately my age. [ wikipedia, wikimedia ] } Griffith Jenkins Griffith donated 3,015 acres to City of Our Lady the Queen of the Angels of the Porciúncula | Porciuncula River, Ciudad de Nuestra Señora Reina de los Ángeles sobre El Rio Porciúncula | Porciuncula, in order to create Griffith Jenkins Griffith Park. Garet Garrett, Edward Peter Garrett, liked Henry Ford, who sponsored « International Jew, The World's Foremost Problem », which had been friended by Heinrich Luitpold Himmler & Adolf Hitler. « Mein Kampf », « My Struggle », « My Battle » friended Hank Ford. Henry Wilson was Veep in 1873, before President Thomas Woodrow Wilson, 1913. [ wikipedia, wikimedia ] Bill Griffith Wilson & Bob Holbrook Smith created twelve step anonymity, so that addictive obsessive compulsive parents everywhere could excuse their child abuse, child beating, as « things that I cannot change », creating dysfunctional, malfunctional, inept, incompetent, incapable, addictive, obsessive compulsive, myofascial, homeless, desperate, despondent, disabled, violence tending subhuman beings, such as DonFphrnqTaub Persina , who frequently becomes enraged when assaulted by secondhand tobaccowall, obtrusive noise; frequently needs a daily dose of a few hours of Msnbc, or Worldlink, or Freespeech, in order to keep relatively calm. My younger brother died in January, 2011, twelve step tobaccowall cancer, gambling casino tobaccowall cancer, Camp LeJeune cancer, Walmart cancer, Kmart cancer,...; my father, our father, died less than three months later, March, 2011, twelve step anonymity tobaccowall cancer, gambling casino tobaccowall cancer. Child abuse, cancer & emphysema are largely what we get of twelve step anonymity, serenity. Cancer is a favorite twelve step suicide, including for those who receive their tobacco secondhand, @ an anonymous meeting &/or a gambling casino. And virtually everyone can join in @ a nearby grocerystore parkinglot. As for a nonsmoke meeting, you might want to risk by attempting to walk past one without an oxygen tent, on a street adjacent sidewalk. The air, for hundreds of feet, stinks. Very little good derives of twelve step anonymity, anonymous serenity. Since 1962, two years old, I have hoped for my own death; in 1963 I learned of suicide, & became suicidal: obviously, an inept, procrastinator, cowardly suicide. So, I have decided, in 2011, to scribe a variety of suicide notes, suicide letters, on a variety of internet websites, including one in third person, for a humor parody cyclopædia | encyclopædia | cyclopædic | encyclopædic wikia website. Many of these websites are hosted on platforms of wikia, wetpaint, wordpress,...; somehow, a website that begins with « w » does tend to dominate domain. Even occupywallst does have a « w » buried in there, Saint Wall of Occupation. I have applied to an endless series of social service agencies since the 1970's, which have accomplished little or nothing, otherwise I would have far less to complain about. I am determined to try virtually anything that seems different that what I have previously attempted; but, I may have exhausted all that I am capable of attempting. I am a twelve step product, twelve step failure, twelve step wreck. My parents had been twelve step years prior to my 1959 birth, not that I had had any other. Many Christians do seem to savor, gloat, of every opportunity to proclaim « merry Christmas », averting any possibility of potentially causing anything to be happier, merrier, pleasanter, kinder, gentler, better. In 2011 I decided « merry crapass », & created < http://merrycrapass.wikia.com > & < http://crapass.wikia.com >, which I do suspect violate some regulation. Many Christians do demand the absolute right to chant « merry Christmas » everywhere, continually & perpetually, and never make anything merry for anyone who is not Christian. Two of the worst entities to manifest are Christianity & Islam | Muslim, along with most other theism, being theist; I do not endorse atheism, atheist, either. Each of theism & atheism offer more certitude than I believe warranted. Theism includes the added insult that they often contend that every of their actions are authorized by a « god », « higher power », intoxicated on power. With agnosticism | agnostic a person has authority to doubt; in my interpretation, my definition, ignosticism | ignostic is the ability to be convinced of doubt. Yes, I do advocate ignosticism of certainty of uncertainty; however, I am not sufficiently cognitive to comprehend the distinction of « noncognitivism » versus « cognitivism ». I do not cognate noncognitivism, nor cognitivism. If any social service agency, government or private, theist or otherwise, had ever provided sufficient assistance, then I would not be typewriting this page. I have been insulted by these social workers, medical doctors, et al, in the 1960's - 1970's in Suffolk County, Nassau County, & Maricopa County, in the 1980's in Maricopa & Los Angeles County, in the 1990's in Los Ángeles, the 2000's in Los Ángeles & Riverside County, in the 2010's { 2011 } in Riverside. I have, as well, been ignored on most websites, most of the internet that I have attempted to communicate on, much like having been ignored in physical reality. Being ignored & rejected does constitute virtually all of my experience, including what some people call the « virtual » of internet. The worse that I become, the more rejected I am; the more rejected that I am, the worse that I am: emotionally, physically, cognitively, & financially, I do deteriorate further & further. Half of a century plus two drowning in, strangling in, suffocating in totgeschwiegen twelve step serenity. And every escape effort thwarted, including by my own ineptitude. Half a century in a « Twilight Zone » episode or an « Outer Limits » episode. Pure socialism is both bad & impossible; our nation is likely as near to pure capitalism as feasible, & absolutely pure capitalism does seem to be wrong & implausible. Each nation does seem to strive toward purity of capitalism, socialism, &/or theocracy. I would prefer a reasonable balance & mixture of socialism & capitalism; but, that ideal is rendered impossible by those who have the power and authority to choose. If there is any god, then that god, higher power, had been stolen from me @ the moment when it had decided to grant my parents' serenity to commit child abuse. That god is corrupt, vicious & inept. My brother had sold various healthfood products, or healthdrink products, including Voss Artesian Water, Vatnestrom, Vatnestrøm, Southern Norway, Monavie açaí, Trivita Nopalea, et cetera. He died @ forty nine & a half, January, 2011. I do want wikia to restore mistakenly deleted pages. « » Category:Blog posts